1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device including a nasal delivery device for delivering a medicament in the form of a spray intranasally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delivery of a medicament as a spray through a nasal passageway is the optimal mode of delivery for certain liquid medicaments. To accomplish this, a spray nozzle is arranged at one end of a container such as, for example, the spray nozzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,566 to Alchas and U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,721 to Vedrine, et al. In these prior art devices, a user exerts pressure on a plunger to urge the liquid out of the sprayer.
To properly administer the medicament through a nasal passageway, the spray nozzle must generate a spray. To achieve a therapeutically effective spray, the plunger must be actuated at a certain speed that is sufficient. If the delivery speed of the medicament through the nozzle does not exceed the threshold speed, the liquid is ejected in a stream or drops instead of a spray. Furthermore, the inventors of the present invention have discovered that it can be difficult to ensure that the proper amount of the medicament has been delivered using the prior art devices.